


Yearn

by fullfirefafar



Series: Lil Stuff for People [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Unrequited Love, angst only. no comfort.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Bede has a nice dream about Gloria :)
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Lil Stuff for People [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825867
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Yearn

_I…_

She dances with him. Her feet are light as she glides around the meadow. Her smile rivals the sun. Her eyes sparkle like stars that blankets the night sky.

Violet eyes keep their gaze on her. Her grace. Her presence. Around and around Gloria spins under his waiting arm. Finally, she once again twirls back into his embrace.

_I…_

Her laugh is addictive, tickles his own throat to bubble a sound of glee. Her smile beams brighter. Just for him. Only for him.

_I…I love…_

A smile traces his lips. His hands rest on her hips. Her hands caress his shoulders.

She looks ever so beautiful.

Her hands trail down to his arms. Down, down until she brings her own to cup his palms.

_I love you…_

The thought lulls in his brain as she kisses the back of his hands.

“I love you.” Her voice is a melody that brings his heart to life. “I love you so much!” Her smile brightens. Cheeks are filled with swirls of red.

_I love you…_ He can’t bring himself to say it; he doesn’t know why.

So he kisses her hands back. Eyes are never strayed from her delightful smile.

She’s a blessing.

_I love you so much!_

He wants to laugh. To chortle. To snort. To bathe in bliss that fills him whole.

Violet eyes never torn away from the light of his life, Bede brings her to a tight hug. His arms wrap around her waist. Tightly. Desperately. He can feel her body pressed roughly against hers. He can feel her laughter caress the side of his face.

He doesn’t want to let her go.

_I love you!_ His heart screams. _I love you! I love you! I love—_

_\-----_

The cold wind is not pleasant on his skin.

Violet eyes are snapped open, unblinking and stunned at the chill that jolted him awake.

_Tick…tock…_

_Ah._

_Tick…_

His vision starts to blur. He hates himself for it.

Seconds feel like hours, until finally Bede slowly sits up.

The bed feels cold.

_Hah…_ Dry laughter scrapes across a dry tongue. One hand rests upon his lowered head. Fingers press against his scalp, nails digging deep as he tugs his white hair. His other hand moves to his right shoulder, clutching deep into the skin as he imagines her holding him.

How pathetic.

His vision tears into two.

Slowly he closes his eyes. Regret spikes up immediately.

He can see her smile. Hear her laugh. His mind plays a cruel game for he can feel her warmth scraping his skin.

The wedding invitation, crumpled and torn, cackles at him from the living room.

He laughs once. Twice.

_I love you…_

The moon shines upon the sorrow that echoes inside the room.

**_END_ **


End file.
